The Hidden Village of Knowledge
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Full summary inside! Knowledge is power. How true those words can be. We are The Hidden Village Of Knowledge, the majority of us didn't come from this world, we are from the real world, the real world where this world is just an anime and a manga. So, would you like to join us? Accepting OC! See the OC form in the forum link on my profile.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's Note**:This is another Naruto story that I made, I hope you enjoy this one too.

_Summary: Knowledge is power. How true those words can be. We might be an outcast to the world out there but we are also dangerous enough to be considered a big threat to the elemental countries, why? Because we have knowledge of everything. We are The Hidden Village Of Knowledge, the majority of us didn't come from this world, we are from the real world, the real world where this world is just an anime and a manga. So, would you like to join us?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Foolish Wish.**

_Do you believe that you change destiny?_

_Do you believe that your wish can come true?_

_Do you believe it?_

_Do you?_

"C'mon, Hikari! This way!"

An albino boy was seen practically dragging a girl around his own age behind him, the girl had a black cloth covering her eyes.

The girl stumbled a little, "Hey! I can't move that fast! Where are you taking me, anyway?"

The albino boy only grinned, "If I tell you about it now, it won't be a surprise anymore."

They walked for about another minute before they stopped in front of a black door, the boy pushed the door open and lead the girl inside. "Okay, you could take the cloth now!"

The girl took off the black cloth that covered her eyes slowly. When she opened her eyes, the sight of her friends holding a birthday cake to her and singing a happy birthday song greeted her.

"Happy birthday, Hikari!" They shouted in unison.

The girl could feel her eyes wetting at the sight, she was really touched.

"Hey, don't cry. You are fifteen now, aren't you?" Said the albino boy.

"Shut up, Shin! I'm not crying, it was just a dirt in my eyes!"

But in truth, she was indeed crying. For an outcast like her, who was usually treated by the world like a piece of garbage, the simple thing that her friends did like holding a party for her birthday meant that much to her.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" They began shouting again.

She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of heavy rain that fall outside the mansion while thinking for the wish.

Yes, she lived in a mansion, the mansion was provided by the leader of nations for people like her. Those who lived in this mansion were outcasts from all over the world for some reasons, whether because they are too gifted or misshapen, weird in personality or weird in appearance, or because of other reason. But one thing for sure, the world can't accept them.

"So, made up your mind for the wish?" Asked her albino best friend, Shugoshin.

Shugoshin and her had been raised together since they were still a baby, so both of them are really close. Before they were transferred to this place, they lived in an orphanage in Japan.

Shugoshin was transferred to this place simply because of his appearance of being an albino and his inability to go to the outside world except for the nighttime where there was no sun. Being in the sunlight was a good thing for many people, but to him, being in the sunlight meant suicide. He had once been sick for a whole week just because of being in the sunlight for a few seconds.

As for her, she was transferred here for her complicated mental, she was supposed to be transferred to a mental hospital but they found her too wild to be tamed.

She fought over the doctors who tried to restraint her, and when one of them pulled a syringe to calmed her down, she lost it. The doctor will never be able to recovered from what she did to him, he was left crippled for the rest of his life.

She shattered his femur, the strongest bone of the body, she didn't even know how, but she just did it. At that time, she just wanted to be with Shugoshin again. She was really scared when Shugoshin wasn't on her side, it wasn't because she was afraid of the world, it was herself who she was afraid of.

Without Shugoshin on her side, she always felt like she wasn't herself, like something had taken control over her body and changed her into a monster. At the end of her outburst in the mental hospital, the place looked like a gigantic rabid animal had raided it. A giant hole in the wall, heavy furniture were thrown here and there, blood was everywhere, and there were many casualties. It took the teamwork of every staff member in the hospital with a team of police to bring her down.

Then, she was transferred to this mansion of world outcasts, and she was really glad for it because in this place she had found many other people like her, all who had been mistreated by the world, they were her family in all but flesh and blood.

"Hey, hey, don't ignore me!" Her musing was cut short by Shugoshin voice.

"Sorry, Shin." She apologized.

Then, she took a deep breathe, preparing herself to blow the candle.

'What a foolish wish… I wish that my friends and I can go to Naruto world.'

She was really surprised when she found out that Shugoshin and her were not the only one who loved Naruto, there were many other children in the mansion that loved Naruto as well.

She had always loved Naruto since she was still on a very young age. The main character of the story, Uzumaki Naruto, was her favorite character. It was not because of his will to never give up but it was the decisions that he made which intrigued her.

As an outcast herself, she could understand of what Naruto felt, being treated like trash and a monster for something he had no control over. She just simply couldn't understand how he could forgive those people who treated him like that. If she was him, she would have murder those people using Kyuubi's power.

She hated this world and the people in it that kept rejecting her existence. Someday, they would get what they deserved for what they had done to her. She didn't hate her own parents, the very people who threw her away when she was a baby. No, she DESPISED them. If she ever found out who they were, she would hunt them down and beat the living shit out of them.

"Blow the candle! Blow the candle!" Her friends began their shouting again.

She did as their wish, she blew the candle just as the lightning struck the earth around the mansion, and the whole light died out.

"What's going on?" Were the only words that she could utter before she felt a gust of strong wind and heavy rain on her body, then nothing but darkness.

The mansion vanished from the earth as if it never existed from the beginning, along with the people in it.

_When one existence end, another will begin._

_This is the beginning of everything._

_The beginning of The Hidden Village Of Knowledge._

_The Chishikigakure no Sato._

_Our destiny…_

_We are about to change it!_

* * *

**Author's Note**: The Hidden Village of Knowledge, would you like to be a part of it? Yes, I'm accepting OC now, each person could only submit one and please submit it with PM. They could be from the real world or from the Naruto world, it is up to you.

**You can find the link to see the OC form on my profile. I post the form in my forum.**

Lastly, thank you very much for reading this story, please don't forget to leave a review! See you all in the next chapter! *Waving goodbyes.*

* * *

**A special thank you only for my lovely Beta-reader, Cheyla! She is awesome!**


End file.
